Sara
Sara is the current princess of the Sabasa kingdom. Being a descendant of Sphinx, she bears the bloodline of a monster, however it has thinned over the passing generations. A few years ago, she was saved by Granberia and having fallen in love with her, Sara tries her hardest to become her wife. When Luka arrives in Sabasa, the Sabasa King claims that the princess was kidnapped and a “horrible hate-filled” writing was left, saying that Sara was taken to the Pyramid. The king also pressures Luka into marrying Sara, but each time he turns it down. Luka heads to the Pyramid and finds a female knight attempting to take the Pyramid's Dragon Seal Trial. Unbeknownst to Luka, the knight is actually Sara. Luka agrees to venture with her into the Pyramid, however while particularly weak, the monsters inside seem more intent on defeating Luka first. Fending off the Mummy Girl, Cobra Girl, and Nerfetiti Lamias, she reveals that she had fallen in love with the Heavenly Knight Granberia, who saved her from a Scorpion Girl. By law, a human must have taken the Dragon Seal Trial to become a dragon's husband/wife. At the Sphinx's room, the two answer her questions. Sara answers the last question, “Why are you taking this trial?”, responding with with “For the one I love”. The Sphinx then reveals to be her ancestor, having loved the first Sabasa King, and when he passed away, she designed the Dragon Seal Trial which was intended for marriage between humans and monsters. Having completed the trial, a dragon marking is engraved on Luka’s and Sara’s hand, proof they had completed the trial. Luka then asks about a kidnapped princess, and the female knight reveals to be Sara. Heading back to Sabasa, the king thanks Luka for his actions and a feast is thrown. During the festivities, the king brings Luka to the princess’s room, only to break the door handle and lock them in. She then rewards Luka with a blowjob. The next morning, the two part ways. Alice mentions that the king was aware of Sara's intentions, having asked if she was any trouble. Upon returning to Sabasa after hearing a guard in Gold Port mention Sara’s kidnapping yet again, the king reveals that she was indeed kidnapped this time, by elves and fairies. The conditions for her release involve the entire human population of Sabasa pulling up stakes and leaving for good - which are naturally unacceptable. Luka then sets out to a remote island to the west, where Sara is being held. Heading to their base of operations, the Queen Fairy and Queen Elf reveal to be working together; Sabasa was originally a monster territory, however they were pushed further away from their homes as the generations passed. Being pacifists, they refused to fight, however enough is enough, and it's time to strike back - not by holding the princess for ransom, but by turning her into a monster and then sending her to do the same to the rest of Sabasa's nobility. They know it's a foolish idea, but they don't have any other options. Having defeated both queens, the ground shakes - their attempt at transforming Sara has actually caused her own monster blood (from the Sphinx) to awake, transforming her into something much more powerful than they'd expected. The demonic version of Sara arises, and attacks Luka, but he manages to hold out and revert her back to normal. The Queen Elf seems ready to listen, until she pulls a knife towards Sara. Granberia then drops in and attempts to execute the Queen Elf for having disobeyed the Monster Lord’s laws, but Sara steps in on the Queen Elf's behalf, stating that the Monster Lord would disapprove her subordinates fighting each other. Sara and Luka agree to find a conclusion for the Elves and Fairies to coexist. As Granberia tries to leave, Sara runs at her and is accidentally transported along with Granberia. Returning to Sabasa, Luka informs the king what happened. He had been aware of his daughter's intentions all this time, and doesn't mind the next generation ruled by a lesbian couple. Luka promises that he'll bring back Sara in one piece. Encyclopedia Entry Human “The Princess of Sabasa, she’s the current heir to the throne. She’s a descendant of Sphinx but the monster blood has slowly thinned out over the years. Though she’s slightly stronger and more intelligent than a normal human, she behaves like a normal human. Even though she’s an entry in the 'Encyclopedia, there’s no doubt she’s almost fully human.'' Though she’s intelligent, she acts before thinking things through. After she fell in love with Granberia, she devoted herself to swordplay under the guise of training for self-defense. Though she’s a decent swordswoman for a human, she is still not match for the monsters that live in the desert. Sara has also undergone extensive training to behave and act like a lady of the Royal Family, which includes manners, history, and sexual skills. All of her knowledge has been learned from books and seems to have never been practiced on an actual man before.” Succubization “The princess of Sabasa, after being corrupted by the Queen Elf’s magic power. In addition to the power of a Succubus, she also awoke the Sphinx’s blood that still ran through her veins. Due to that combination, her power even surpasses the Queen Elf’s. Her human memory has all remained, but her thoughts and desires have become confused due to the sudden drastic increase in power. Overcome by her own desires, she has turned into an incredibly dangerous monster. At the mere sight of a man, the desire to drain him dry takes over her human thoughts. After enough time has passed, it’s expected that her mind would have slowly returned to normal as she got used to controlling her power. But before that would happen, she the amount of men drained dry would reach enormous numbers.” Battle Overview Her demonic form can be quite a hassle; she’s far more powerful than both Queen Fairy and Queen Elf. She has two binds, one of them being a rape attack and thus a KO, in which Gnome is vital for this battle. Her '''Hellish Blowjob can also put Luka into a trance, so Sylph also has her uses, however it may have some difficulty being dodged. First, use the Serene Mind + Serene Demon Sword combo, then Gnome + Sylph + Earth Rumbling Decapitation until she goes down. Meditation may be necessary. Defeated at her hand, she rapes him using her corrupt vagina, and ends up sucking every single drop until his death. Trivia *Sara is the only partial human who’s in the Monster Encyclopedia. *If Sara is the one who lowers Mummy Girl’s or Cobra Girl’s HP to 0, the Achievement Sara defeated a monster will be obtained. *Whatever happened to Sara after Granberia accidentally warped her has yet to be revealed. *In the flashback of Sara being saved by Granberia from Scorpion Girl, she's wearing an outfit much similar to that of the White Mage from Final Fantasy. *Sara is one of three characters in the game to have sexual relations with Luka canonically, the other being Meia and Alice. Category:Artist: Épée Category:Bosses Category:Fairy’s Island Category:Humans Category:Humans: Chapter 1 Category:Humans: Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Monsters: Chapter 2 Category:Succubi